nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lovian Television Company
Anyone interested in desigining a logo for LCC and LTC? Pierlot McCrooke 11:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'd love too. Any specifications like color or style? 11:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::This is a proposal for the LTC logo. What do you think? I hope the color is neutral enough? :::It has to be somewhat more tv-ish and also more entertainmentish Pierlot McCrooke 12:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: and what do such '-isms' look like? More color? More diversion? 12:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::good. It also has to contain skyscrapes Pierlot McCrooke 12:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::And also some references to evening Pierlot McCrooke 12:33, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :So a non-blue colored diverted image containing skyscrapers and multiple references to the night? Weird, but doable. 12:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::And also a Tv set in it Pierlot McCrooke 12:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Are you trying to make Yuri-irritating jokes again or are you serious? I have it pictured in my head and it looks like a cross breed between a dadaist newspaper and a Magritte painting? 12:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am serious Pierlot McCrooke 12:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, I can pull this off. It will take some time though. I hope your partner likes crowded logo's. 12:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::: i cant wait! I think it will look unusual but good Pierlot McCrooke 13:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I already used blue, black, white and purple, any more colors you'd like? 13:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yellow Pierlot McCrooke 13:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'm not sure about the result I'm getting here. It sure looks entertaining but not very 'business-like'. 13:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Nothing wrong with adding some business like elements Pierlot McCrooke 13:22, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you, my PS2 crashed over the file. It didn't look very nice anyway. I'll come back to this later, I hate it when I have to do the same work twice. 13:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Jus~t try it agian until you can Uploa dthe file ~~ :::I'm already working on it. 14:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::It is weird, has lots of colors, skyscrapers and televisions in it. Satisfied? 14:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Perhaps you can also design a logo for LLcc? Pierlot McCrooke 14:57, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'd be happy to do so, but currently I have a lot of catching-up to do. I've missed my internet for almost a week! 09:25, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Vote Since Jon Johnson proposed a new logo we have to vote, I forgot but my fellow shareholders pointed me to that * Old Logo ** Pierlot McCrooke 09:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ** ... * New logo ** Jon Johnson 09:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ** 09:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (perhaps do the third option also?) ** I like it! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:33, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ** ... * Only keeping the text balloon (and of course change colors since it's white) ** ... * Abstention ** I will vote 'abstention' because I like the new one better but did have a lot of work on the first one (which sucks) 08:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ** ... ::THE NEW LOGO IS ACCEPTED! Jon Johnson 12:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC)